


Donna's First Day

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s01e04 Five Votes Down, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-17
Updated: 2005-11-17
Packaged: 2019-05-30 17:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15101336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: Josh tries to make a good second impression.





	Donna's First Day

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**Kismet: Donna's First Day**

**by:** MeganFitz 

**Character(s):** Josh and Donna  
**Pairing(s):** Josh/Donna  
**Category(s):** Romance Comedy  
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Disclaimer:** They aren't mine, I wish they were, but they aren't. Sniff Sniff  
**Summary:** Josh tries to make a good second impression.  
**Series:** Kismet **Story Number:** 3  
**Author's Note:** This is an Alterative Universe story, (I've never written one before) The whole series takes place during the first and a little into the second session. Keep in mind its an AU so not everything will be perfect. 

Donna entered the hallway, the corridor to the White House. She had been here once before, Josh Lyman stole her cell phone and CJ Cregg hired her. She was still reeling over the rapid changes in her life. She didn't know the details of her job, but that hardly seemed to matter, her life was shiny and new, besides she figured she was going to be working in the mail room or something. Her nerves were only settled by her comfort food, Starbuck's Caramel Macchiato. 

Besides just because she was working in the White House doesn't mean she would be doing anything important. CJ, Josh, Toby, Sam and Leo clearly weren't very central people if they took the time to listen about her life of woe. Right? Donna knew how the government worked, but she was a little to busy with planning her wedding to learn about the ins and outs of this administration. 

She greeted the guard at the door, "Hi, it's my first day." The majesty of the building was awe inspiring and she was a little gitty. The guard smiled at her and pointed her in the direction to go. 

"First day, huh?" Donna turned around to hear the voice. "Charlie Young." The voice had a face, body and hand which was currently out and ready to shake Donna's. 

"Yeah." 

"I'm new too; I stared about a week ago." 

"What do you do?" 

"Um, I am a personal aid." Charlie was still a little uncomfortable with his new title; he wasn't sure how he got the job. "Who do you work for?" 

"CJ Cregg, I think, but Josh Lyman hired me." 

"He hired me too, he's a good guy." 

"He stole my cell phone." Donna frowned and stated flatly. She was following Charlie through the hallways. She didn't know where she was going, but assumed since he had been here for a week he would know. 

"You are going to work for CJ!" Awe filled Charlie's voice, but there were twinges of panic. "Man, that's tough." 

"Why?" 

"Well if I mess up my job, only one person knows, but if you mess up, the whole world knows." 

"WHAT!" It was a blend between a screech and a squeak. "But I should be in the mail room." 

"What makes you think that?" Charlie stopped at his desk. 

"Because I am not qualified for anything else." Donna felt the need to sit down, but there was a lack of chairs. An elderly woman smiled at her. 

"Are you alright dear?" 

Donna looked up and surveyed her location. There was something off about the wall behind Charlie. "Is that an office?" 

Charlie and the other woman nodded. "But the walls are rounded." 

The other two nodded again. 

"Oh my god! Charlie, who are you a personal aid to?" 

"Um, the President." 

Then the door opened up. Donna wanted to bolt she looks for an escape route! There were glass doors she could run out them and across the lawn; of course she had heard rumors that there were snipers on the roof tops. So maybe that wasn't the best idea. 

"Donna!" Sam called out to her. What the hell was Sam doing coming out of the oval office? Was he important? He didn't know coffee was hot, how was this possible? 

"Um, hi Sam." Donna flashed her award winning smile, (she won best smile in her high school year book). 

"What are you doing here?" CJ followed behind Sam. Great this was her new boss, play it cool Donna. 

"I'm here to bring CJ her coffee." Smile wider, try to sell it. CJ looked doubtful, but took the coffee anyway. 

"Is this something new we are doing here? Because I like it!" Toby smirked at Donna. 

Donna had unwittingly walked into the lion's den and she was wearing a dress made of meat. CJ could smell the blood in the air and decided to step in. "You don't have to bring me coffee after the morning Senior Staff Meeting, it just makes the other assistants look bad." 

Then a familiar voice came out of the office, "Yes, sir, I will get right on it. Thank you." Josh was looking into the Oval office and walking backwards, he turned and saw Donna. All of his body functions seemed to shutdown at once. "Donna!" His voice squeaked, he stumbled and his weight shifted forward. His hand came crashing down on Mrs. Landingham's breakfast and his right foot landed in the recycling bin. "What are you doing here?" 

Donna's eyes widened, snickering started from the other people in the hall. "Um, you hired me, like two days ago, remember?" Josh felt all the blood rush, drain from his face then return to blush. 

"Um. Yeah. Um I know, but what are you doing here? Outside the oval office." 

"She was bring me coffee." 

"I thought it was a new thing we were doing but CJ put an end to that." Toby signed and smirked. 

"Um Josh, your hand is in cream cheese." Donna pointed at his hand; she was still stuck in her confusion. This was the White House, right? 

"Um, Yeah, I know." He tried to lift his hand but the cream cheese had created a bond with his hands and the bagel stuck to it. "Mrs. Landingham is old and needs help mushing up her food." Mrs. Landingham seemed very offended by this and slammed her cookie jar shut. Donna's eyebrows went up and a crease started to form above the bridge of her nose. 

"What's your job title?" 

"Deputy Chief of Staff." 

"So that makes you important." 

"Very important." 

"I see. Do you know you are standing in a recycling bin?" 

Josh looked down, and to his amazement, he _was_ standing in the bin. "Um, yeah I am crushing that too." 

"I see." 

"Um, so I will see you around, you know, um the office. Not this one, because it's the President's, but around CJ's office, because that's where you'll be working, right? Mine office is near there, remember you were in it. It's a lot nicer then Sam's office. That's because I am more important then Sam is." Josh's mouth didn't seem to want to stop moving. 

"Uh huh. Right." 

"Come on Donna." CJ grabbed Donna's arm, Josh was now wearing the meat suit, and while she could bear to watch the attack, she was running late. 

Just as CJ and Donna were leaving ear shot. Donna asked, "Is he always such as spaz?" 

Josh was quickly regretting calling CJ a "Paranoid, Berkeley, shiksa, feminista" a few days ago, because CJ answered Donna's question deadpanned, "Yes, yes he is." 

Josh's mouth hung open. His hands outstretched grasping for what seemed would be forever out of reach. Mrs. Landingham's bagel fell from his hand and hit the carpet with a splat. 

"I need help chewing my food, Josh?" The old woman handed him a tissue to wipe off his hand. 

"Um, sorry, I will buy you a new breakfast at the mess. Sorry about that. Sorry." 

"You should have asked her out when you had the chance." Sam chuckled. 

"She was having the worst day of her life; a date with me certainly wasn't going to make it any better." Josh signed. 

"She's a fine looking woman." Charlie offered up. 

"I hadn't noticed." Josh grumbled. 

"You are still standing in the bin, Josh." Toby whispered to his friend. Josh took this moment to lift his leg out from the papers. 

"You should give her something to make her feel welcomed." Charlie was going to continue his advice whether Josh wanted him to or not. Charlie started to mess with some folders on his desk. 

"Charlie, you're twenty two years old, I was sixteen when you were born, what do you know?" 

"I know she is a fine looking woman…" 

"And you probably weren't getting laid when Charlie was born, either." Mrs. Landingham muttered as she wiped the last bit of cream cheese from the carpet. 

"Thank you very much Mrs. Landingham." Josh huffed away and spend most of his morning sulking in his very large and important office. 

**** Donna followed CJ through the labyrinth of hallways. Why did everyone walk so fast around here? 

"Um CJ?" 

"Donna, this coffee isn't for me, is it?" 

"No, its not." Donna averted her eyes, CJ handed her assistant back her coffee. "Um what am I going to be doing while I am here? Because Charlie seemed to think that it was an important job and I really don't think I am qualified for that." 

"No one is qualified for their jobs here. Toby got his job because he was the only one not fired back in New Hampshire; Leo was best friends with the President and pushed him to run for office. Sam walked out of a board meeting, I fell into a pool, Charlie applied for a message's job. Josh was recruited because Leo was old friends with Josh's dad. And Mandy was hired as a punishment to Josh. See none of us are really capable of doing this job." 

"And the government still runs?" 

"It's a well oiled machine." CJ smiled as she pointed Donna to her new desk. "This is where you will be working; I'll show you around some more stuff in a little bit. It's time for the morning gaggle. Don't show fear, they can smell fear." 

"Who?" 

"The reporters!" 

As if on cue all the top White House Press walked into CJ's office. Donna took a deep breath her shoulder's back, she could fake this. After four years with Kevin, she could fake anything. CJ looked behind her where Donna was standing, "Game on." The new kid had never heard of this expression, but could instantly tell its importance. The reporters took their seats. 

"Hi, I am Donna Moss." She smiled brightly, and instantly welcomed. 

***** 

Josh Lyman decided to leave his office, finally. He was tired of people asking him about the smoking jacket and he had been avoiding Mandy most of the morning. But he had a different conquest on his mind, Donnatella Moss. Ok so clearly the first two encounters didn't go as planned. But he could recover. He was Josh Lyman, he had a fan club, and women were constantly asking him out. He was a super stud. He pushed around Senators and Congressmen all the time; he was one of the most powerful men in DC. He could handle Donna Moss. 

"Ginger. I'm going over there." 

"Where?" 

"Too see Donna." 

"Ok. Good luck, try not to trip." 

"I didn't trip." 

"You walked into the recycling bin." 

"I was crushing paper." 

"Try not to steal any of her personal belongings." 

"I gave her cell phone back to her." 

"I just hope you have a plan." 

"I don't need a plan; I have power and women love power." 

"She doesn't seem to be interested in that." 

Josh grabbed the coffee mug off of Ginger's desk and walked away, Ginger tried to call out to him but it was too late, he was on a mission. 

"Hi Donna." His voice cracked when he saw her. He couldn't figure out why this was kept happening, he didn't remember his voice cracking this much during puberty. 

"Hi Josh," She spun around in her swivel chair to face him. At first he could only see her that smile, that hair, those legs, but once his brain started to function again he looked at the large array of objects on her desk. 

"Um those are nice flowers, where did ya get them?" 

"Sam gave them to me, you know, as a welcome gift." Donna glowed with pride. Josh cursed Sam in his head. "Toby took me out to lunch, mostly to make up for making me cry a few days ago and to welcome me to the staff, and he did have some extra money laying around. Charlie got me these cupcakes, Mrs. Landingham gave me some cookies, who by the way, I don't think she needs help mushing up her food." Josh shrugged and rubbed the back of his head. 

"JOSH!" The shrill voice rang in his head. 

"Mandy we aren't dating any more, you can't yell at me." 

Donna loved everyone she meet, expect for Mandy. Mandy make her mouth taste like three month old milk. The newbie still hadn't made up her mind about Josh, but it appears that he cheated on Mandy to get a Smoking Jacket, which Donna really didn't like. When the Mandy tirade was over, Josh turned his attention back to Donna. 

"What's a Smoking Jacket?" She asked before he had a chance to speak. 

"I don't know, I guess it is a jacket you smoke in." 

"Do you smoke?" 

"No." 

"Then why would anyone give you a Smoking Jacket?" 

"Because she was a crazy lady, lots of crazy people like me, I have a fan club." 

"Was Mandy in the fan club?" 

Josh's eye brows went up, he was headed into dangerous waters. He went for his old stand by, misdirection. "Here, I got this for you." As he was waving the mug in her face, shame started to slink its way into Josh's mind, this was a lame gift. But Donna's smile quickly quenched all the shame. 

"Thanks for the coffee…" Her face fell. "Mug." 

"Sure, no problem." He stared intently at her, why was she upset, sure it was flowers or cupcakes but it was still a nice idea. CJ looked up from her desk, and then looked down. Eavesdropping. 

"Um Josh there is coffee in this coffee mug." Her voice oozed distain. 

"It's for you." 

"It's half empty." 

"Some would say it is half full." Come on Lyman you can do better then this! 

"It's cold coffee." 

"Huh?" 

"Is this your coffee mug?" 

"No." Josh's shame and horror blended together, while CJ started to breathe heavy through her nose. 

"So, this is someone else's coffee?" Donna asked flatly. 

"Um, I don't know." 

"I can't accept this, you stole it from someone and they gonna to want it back." 

"No, it isn't like that!" Josh struggled for words, but none of them wanted to come out. 

"Why did you give me a dirty coffee mug?" Donna' eyebrows went up. CJ's shoulders began to shake. 

"I don't know!" Josh sighed with frustration. 

"Do you want me to clean the mug?" Donna found herself speaking slower to Josh, maybe he had some sort of problem understanding things. 

"NO!" Josh grabbed the mug, tripped into a wall, and hurried back to his office. 

Donna blinked at her desk for a few minutes then turned to CJ. "Um, did Josh's dad save Leo's life or something? Is Leo really indebted to Josh's dad?" 

The laughter that had been building up in CJ exploded. Josh could hear her roars in his office. " 


End file.
